


Phenomenon of Light

by MariTama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Colors, Drabble Collection, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTama/pseuds/MariTama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a blank canvas, and Levi spilled gray all over his. [Drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomenon of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Color: a phenomenon of light or visual perception that enables one to differentiate otherwise identical objects
> 
> I don't own SnK, though I wish I did.  
> I posted this on FF.net the other day, then remembered that I hadn't posted it here. Forgive me for any errors, it's unbetaed.

Sometimes, when Levi's alarm goes off, and he's in the murky area between dreams and reality, he wonders if life will be worth living. Levi isn't suicidal, but he's sad. It wasn't the kind of sad where crying makes everything better, oh no, its the type sadness that's bone deep and suffocating. The kind of sadness that saps your will to live and leaves nothing behind.

He doesn't feel much, at least he doesn't think so. If his feelings were colors, they'd be a drab gray. That isn't to say that he hasn't felt anything else, perhaps a splash of brown for surprise or maybe even a dash of blue for amusement, but there was never enough color to drown out the gray.

Maybe today would be the day that he'd find a little green to brighten up his day. After all, green was his favorite color.


End file.
